


Bringing Home a God

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Crushing on a God [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bringing Home a God

So, I had stormed out of the bunker in the middle of the night, much to their dismay, and drove off. I had no plans to actually go anywhere. I just wanted to drive, and cool off. I was hoping that by the time I got back, they would have, too. The Winchester gene held one hell of a temper. And a mouth to go with it.

I was driving down one of the back roads when out of nowhere, someone was in front of my car. Screaming, I slammed on the breaks, but not soon enough. Backing up a bit, I put the car in park and rushed out. “Are you okay?!” I asked, worried.

Laying there was what looked like either a warrior or a God. Was there a costume party going on around there? The blonde man groaned as he rolled over. I helped him up and my eyes roamed over his body. “I did not mean to startle you, madam.” He bowed slightly, making me raise my eyebrow at him. “Is your vehicle damaged in any way?”

“I hit you with my car and you’re acting like it’s nothing! Are **_YOU_** okay?!” I asked again.

“I am fine, little one. Fret not.” He assured me, giving me a heart stopping smile. “May I ask where I may find transportation to New York City? Somehow I landed here, and not my destination.”

Blinking, I stared, not even trying to hid it. “New York?” I asked, wondering if maybe I had heard him wrong. “Look…uh, what should I call you?”

Again with that smile! “You may call me Thor, Miss…?”

“No miss. Just call me Y/N.” I sighed. “Wait. _Thor_? Your parents named you after a God?”

“Do you not recognize me?” He asked, looking amused.

I shook my head. “Should I?”

Thor chuckled. “Do you not watch television?”

“I don’t get a lot of time to, actually.” I muttered. My brothers always found the cases, and I hated the news. It was always so damn bleak.

“I am a member of the Avengers, Miss Y/N.” He told me.

Running a hand through my hair, I wondered if I was dreaming. There stood one of the most gorgeous men I had ever laid eyes on, saying he was named after a freakin’ God, and he was insane. Completely insane. “Maybe I should call my brothers. We don’t live all that far. They can come and take you to the hospital. Let them deal with the crazy.” I sighed.

He took a step forward. “I mean you no harm, Miss.”

“ _STOP_ with the miss!” I told him. “My God!”

That made him laugh. “I am a God, but I’m sure I would not object to being your God.” He teased me. I stared at him. Was he…flirting? “Come. Let us go to these brothers of yours!” Thor walked past me, towards my car.

I blinked a few times, staring at where the ‘God’ had just been. “What just happened?” I muttered to myself before turning and rushing to my car. “Uh, Thor, _usually_ it’s a rule of thumb not to allow strange men that we almost hit into our car. Let alone this late at night. And he’s carrying a huge ass hammer.” I pointed out.

“I assure you, m–” I cut him off with a glare. “I assure you, I mean you no harm. You have my word as a proud Asgardian.”

That was it. “Get in the damn car. And don’t touch the radio!” I snapped before getting in myself.

* * *

Hearing the bunker door, Dean rushed towards it, pulling me into a hug. “I’m sorry.” He told you before he realized that we weren’t alone. Stepping away, he looked over to Thor. “You brought home an **_AVENGER_**?!” He asked.

My eyes went wide. “What? You mean he was telling me the truth?”

“Do you not watch tv when we’re gone?” He asked, surprised.

Sam was the next one to come out, hearing the commotion. “You brought home a God?” He asked.

I looked between my brothers. “ _Seriously_? You’re fangirling over him?!”

* * *

“Dude, he’s a fucking superhero! And a God!” Dean grinned. “The answer is _yes_. You can keep him.”

My cheeks turned bright pink. “He just wants a way back to New York…” I told them.

Thor was looking around, a curious look on his face. “What is this place?” He asked, looking to the boys.

“It’s the bunker. Want a tour?”

“I think I’d like that very much.”

The three men walked off, leaving me in front of the door. “What the hell just happened?” I asked myself once more.


End file.
